Of The Proud and Prejudiced
by VirtualxSimplicity
Summary: In a prestigious school filled with high school dramas, popularity had never meant so much before. Add in the 'Elite Four', accidents, and a bet that would change their Senior year forever. The typical high school story with an unusual twist.[SS NT NH SI]
1. The Proposition

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. And if I did...that would be really cool.

Alrighty guys, this is going to be...a long fic. Yes, you heard me, a _long_ fic. I don't have the whole...story down, but I've been thinking of the plot. So don't worry. But then again, chapters might not come out so...often. So please don't get upset if I don't update in a while.

**This is just an idea**. So I'm not sure if I'll even finish it. But please, if you like it, feel free to review and express your thoughts and such.

Please don't disappoint me, this plot has been _forever_ in my brain.

And **no,** I did not steal this from someone, (if someone thinks I did.). The 'bet' scenerio in a school is...a typical plot, I must say, but you shall see how this is **different**...hopefully. Well, you'll know what I mean.

I'm really excited about this fic. So don't spoil my...mojo. Yeah...ok.

Anyway, first chapter up! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Proposition **

**-**

"A what?"

His stoic, steady voice rung clear throughout the room as onyx eyes flicked from one individual to another as he repeated his statement to his slightly stunned friends. "An agreement of some kind."

A pause met his proposition, then an echoed answer. "An agreement?"

"Yes," came a plainly annoyed voice, "an agreement, a sort of pact, that we, the 'Elite Four', will be held as unattainable until we graduate."

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, a look of satisfaction on his face. He had high hopes that his last year of high school was eventful. Much more exciting than the last. Glancing around at his fellow 'elite' peers, he watched as they mulled the thought within their heads.

This pact that he had created, he was sure, was truly a test for them. No other people could even imagine doing this besides them he had thought smugly, the 'Elite Four'.

The so called 'Elite Four' was lazily lounging around an outside shaded pool, idly enjoying their few days of summer left. With only one year left of Hokage High, the four had thought they needed a change. They wanted a final challenge to prove that they were indeed among the elite, the very best.

"B-but…that's such a long time!" cried Naruto after hearing Sasuke's crazy idea. He watched as Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at Shikamaru and Neji, the other two of 'the elite four'.

"Well, how else are we supposed to become well known and wanted?" Sasuke said, a small smirk gracing his lips. "If everyone knows that none of us will become attached, that will only cause the girls to work harder to gain our affections." Sasuke's eyes glinted with arrogance, "Yet, try as they might, it will be to no avail! No girls can attain our attention for very long, right Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru just glared evenly at Sasuke, knowing that he was talking pointedly to him. Shikamaru had a…notorious reputation of loosing interest in a girl. Fast.

Rolling his eyes, Shikamaru gave a lazy excuse. "Girls. They are just too troublesome and whiny."

Sasuke nodded, thinking his 'plan' through. "And," he added slowly, "our names will go down in Hokage High as the most unattainable males in this boring school's history."

Neji snorted softly, "Right. You do know that sounds lame and egotistical."

Sasuke just narrowed his eyes at him. "Think about it, Neji, we will be known as the leaders, the ones who always come out on top. We-will-be-legends," he emphasized, slowly dragging out the last couple of words. "No mere girl would be able to test us. To make us do as they want us to, to have us wrapped around their finger, no one, Neji, _no one _will be able to do that. They would always come to us, never us to them."

Neji's eyes glinted with amusement and Shikamaru smirked. "Fine," both said, agreeing to Sasuke's goad.

"But," Neji said, a small frown encasing his mouth, "what is there to lose?"

"Your position," Sasuke said after a moment, "you will no longer be a part of this group and the rest of us will make the rest of your high school year miserable."

"What are the conditions," Neji asked, smartly wanting to know all details before finalizing what he was getting into.

Sasuke paused momentarily. "Well," he murmured, "definitely no 'I love you' stuff and sap. No 'serious' dating, for more than…a week. No seriously kissing or you had just kissed that girl goodbye. No calling girls for dates, you have to wait for them to call you. No asking girls _out_ on dates, once again, they must come to you."

"And," Sasuke emphasized, "no falling in love."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Of course, Sasuke. That's how it _always_ works. Do you think we're stupid? How troublesome."

"Well," Sasuke replied offhandedly, "that's just what I hear everyone say when they make a pact like this."

"This isn't some storybook love story," Neji said, sounding only slightly amused, "this is real life. Things don't happen like that."

Sasuke just shrugged as he laid back down on his unfolded beach chair, "Well, I'm just saying."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly at the thought, "That's pretty harsh."

"Yeah," Sasuke said agreeing, eyes glinting, "that's what happens when you're popular."

"But," Naruto said, a bit perplexed at what Sasuke was saying, "don't you think you are taking this whole popularity thing out of control?"

"No," was Sasuke's simple reply, a smug grin covering his mouth.

"But how are we going to make this legitimate?"

"It's not a law suit," Sasuke said, growing irritated, "it doesn't have to be written on a legal document."

"Then how will he keep each other from backing down? Our words won't be enough," Naruto said smugly.

"Then we _will_ write it, and sign," Sasuke said after a pause.

Naruto gave him a puzzled expression. "What?"

"We'll write it," Sasuke said slowly, dragging his line out for effect, "and sign it…in the boy's locker room."

"The…locker room?" Shikamaru asked, apparently amused.

"Hmm," Neji murmured quietly, "somewhere public, yet not exactly broadcasting it to the world. It's a good place, very clever, Sasuke."

"Right," Sasuke said, nodding his head, "that's right. This way, all the guys will know, but the girls won't. _They_, our _guy_ _peers_, will be keeping us in check and making sure we hold up our side of the bargain."

Shikamaru and Neji nodded faintly in agreement. After a pause, three heads turned towards Naruto. A moment later, three pairs of eyes narrowed sharply, daringly.

Naruto gulped slowly before giving a small nod. "Well, when would we start?"

Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru glanced at each other and nodded.

"We will start," Sasuke said, pausing briefly, "right after summer, during our last year of high school, our Senior year."

"But," Naruto said, an uncertain look on his face, "what if we, you know, actually fall in love?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in distaste, "Fall in love? You're kidding me."

"Well," Shikamaru drawled lazily, "it _could_ be possibly."

"Unlikely," Sasuke bit back.

"Actually, Sasuke," Neji cut in, "it could happen."

Sasuke snarled, obviously not used to being out-said. "Well, make sure you don't."

"But then what?" Naruto asked, somewhat perplexed, "Will we have to choose between our status and love?"

"Love," Sasuke bit out after a moment, "is nothing."

"You're going to be a sad and lonely man," Naruto said solemnly, a twinge of teasing in his voice. Neji smirked and Shikamaru laughed in amusement. Only Naruto could taunt Sasuke this way.

Sasuke glared in return, "You're such a moron."

"Not," Naruto said defensively, "I just have my priorities straight."

"So what?" Sasuke scoffed and snapped, annoyed at Naruto's unwillingness to participate in his little 'proposition', "Are you in? Or are you out?"

Naruto sighed in defeat, "I'm in."

* * *

"It's alright, Tenten, you'll be fine."

Glancing up from her stretch, Tenten looked at Sakura's cheerful face and sighed. "Sakura, it's fine for you, but I just moved here! I don't know anyone!"

Sakura gave her a questioning gaze. "So? You know me."

Tenten huffed as she looked through her weaponry slowly. Picking up a light-weight kunai, Tenten looked at Sakura again. "I hate the uniforms," she muttered sulkily, balancing the weight of the weapon in her hand.

Giving a small shrug, she eyed Tenten's weapon thoughtfully. "Well, just think of it as…having more freedom around the legs."

Tenten scoffed. "Freedom? Hah, why not go out in underwear while we're at it?"

"It's not _that _short," Sakura said grudgingly.

"That's what _you_ think," Tenten replied with a pout.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura gave another shrug. "At least we only have to wear a white over-shirt for a top, and you could always loosen your tie."

"True," Tenten agreed, "thank goodness we don't have those heavy blazer jackets."

"Yup," Sakura said cheerfully.

"But what's with the uniforms again?" Tenten asked grumbling, clutching her kunai in her fist.

Sakura tilted her head and sighed, "Hokage High is a very prestigious school. We have to…maintain the image of well balanced individuals and…all that junk."

"Oh," Tenten said absentmindedly, "yeah."

"Don't worry," Sakura repeated for the hundredth time that day, "you'll be fine."

"I still don't know anyone," Tenten grumbled. Boy, she was just in a grumpy mood today, wasn't she.

"You know me," Sakura said again, seriously this time. "And I'll introduce you to other people. You'll be fine."

Flipping a blunt kunai between her fingers, Tenten threw it skillfully at the mark, hitting the target dead on. "You don't get it, Sakura. I don't make friends easily."

Giving a small frown, Sakura gestured towards the pierced target, "Tenten, you can join a club. You'll definitely make friends there."

Tenten raised an eyebrow in question, slightly interested. "Oh? What kind of club?"

"Weren't you paying attention during the transfer ceremony?" Sakura hissed, eyes narrowing slightly.

Tenten shrugged innocently, "I stopped listening after the first three hours."

Sakura rolled her eyes upward. "Oh goodness, so _how_ did you get in?"

"Because of talent," Tenten replied, smugly. "So what about that weapons class? Or club, or whatever you 'prestigious' guys call it here."

"Well," she started hesitantly, eyes roving everywhere but Tenten's, "we _do_ have a weapons club…but the captain is Neji Hyuuga."

"So?"

Sakura sighed heavily. "He's one of the stupid 'Elite Four'."

"So?"

"That means he's popular."

"So?"

"That means he could make your life horrible!" Sakura exclaimed, giving her a wide-eyed look.

"So?" Tenten smiled, amused. What was so great about Neji Hyuuga?

"Do you think this is all a game?" Sakura asked exasperated. "Sometimes I think you're still thirteen!"

"Maybe," Tenten replied, a smug grin on her face. "But seriously," Tenten asked, a slight frown forming on her face, "why should I be scared of someone who I don't even know?"

"And that's exactly why!" Sakura exclaimed again. "Tenten, I'm only looking out for your good!"

Tenten quirked an eyebrow, "Thanks, but I'll decide for myself about this Neji fellow."

Sakura gave Tenten a muffled noise that sounded strangely like a huff of disbelief.

"So anyway," Tenten said nonchalantly as she picked up another kunai, "tell me about this 'Elite Four'."

Sakura's face suddenly lit up as she delved into details, talking vigorously about the group and their leader, Sasuke Uchiha…

* * *

"You need to be fierce," Ino said as she demonstrated a 'lion face', fingers clawed, "just like this."

Giving Ino a small smile, Hinata blushed. "I-I don't th-think so Ino."

Walking into the Hyuuga mansion living room, Ino plopped down lazily on a plush sofa. "Well, how else are you supposed to catch his attention?" she asked, patting the soft seat for good measure.

Following Ino's example, Hinata chose a simpler chair diagonal from her and sat down. "I-I don't kn-know," Hinata replied truthfully.

"Come on! He's only, what, one of your cousin's best friends?" Ino asked incredulously.

Hinata idly poked her fingers together, "We-well, th-that doesn't m-mean I t-talk to them."

Ino's eyes widened in disbelief, "You're kidding, right?"

Looking down as she blushed, she murmured quietly, "N-no."

"No chatting?"

"No."

"No waving?"

"No."

"No baking cookies for them when they come over?"

Ino shrugged indifferently as Hinata shot her a baffled glance. "I'll take that as a 'no'," Ino muttered.

"Nothing?" she started again, "Not even a simple 'hello'?"

"No."

Ino moaned. "Girl, you have it great and you don't even know it."

"H-how?" was Hinata's confused reply.

"Easy," Ino answered, lying fully on the couch, "the 'Elite Four' come almost every weekend the Hyuuga mansion! Why don't you say 'hi' or something? _And_ along with that, your number one crush since forever is _in_ that group, an even better reason to say 'hi'! _And_ if you haven't noticed, Neji Hyuuga, who is also in the 'Elite Four', is _in_ that group! Say 'hi'!" Ino paused to breathe. "And, well, you get the picture."

Hinata nodded slowly, "B-but I could ne-never do that."

"Why not?"

"W-well, be-because they are s-so intimidating," she managed to stutter out.

"It's easy," Ino said, giving her a playful look, "we'll practice."

"H-how?"

"Say 'hi'."

"Hi?"

"Good, see? You practiced and passed with flying colors." Ino grinned teasingly as Hinata shot her an exasperated look.

"Ino," Hinata almost whined, "th-that's not what I-I meant."

Ino gave a little laugh. "I suppose you must be right, Hinata. I'm talking about them as if I know them. The only person I know from that little group you call the 'Elite Four' is Neji. And that's _only_ because he's your cousin. Everyone else though, I know only from your personal thoughts and opinions."

Hinata gave a small nod and smiled. "B-but this y-year, y-you'll be m-moving to our sc-school so y-you'll be a-able to see wh-what they are l-like."

Ino gave a nod as her face twisted in a sudden look of distaste. "I know, and for my Senior year, too! I can't believe it. Why did my parents have to move me _this_ year?"

Hinata gave a meek shrug in reply. "W-well, I-I'm glad y-you're moving to m-my school."

* * *

**VxS**

KYAA! Sorry folks...been doing that...inwardly...recently. Hehe.

Anyway, review if you like it, and if you don't, who cares, review for the heck of it.

But if you **do** like it, get me motivated...somehow...ja.

REVIEW!


	2. The Players

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

Alright, first thing is first. I had seriously thought about never updating this and letting it be, but thanks to **Kuyaga**, this fic is still on! And really, to all of you who had reviewed! For now...

I guess it just sort of depends on the feedback. Which is you guys, so if you like it, then review for an update, and if not, then don't. But seriously, I wanted to drop this because I feel like I just don't excel in longer, less detailed work like I do in my other fics. But then again, power to the people, huh.

Enjoy!

* * *

Tenten walked through the halls wearily, avoiding any confrontation with any of the 'Elite Four'. For now.

By the end of their 'conversation' about them, Tenten knew their facial features, their clothes, the way they style their hair, their likes, dislikes, hobbies, classes, favorite colors, and much more insignificant stuff that she wouldn't use later in life. That whole discussion about them wasted seven hours of her precious practice time.

_Alright_, Tenten thought faintly, avoiding oncoming students, _avoid a spiky haired stoic ice box, a long haired stoic ice box, a pineapple haired lazy…guy, and well, the guy Naruto didn't sound so bad._

"New students, please report to the office for schedules and locker numbers."

Tenten looked up thoughtfully at the monotone voice resounding through the halls. The office?

"Hey! Tenten!"

Tenten glanced back to see an array of pick head towards her way. O goodie, Sakura was here to save her.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as she caught up to her. "Man, I thought I lost you!"

"It's not as if I'd die," Tenten replied, rolling her eyes, "I'm a big girl now, I won't get lost…much."

"You never know," Sakura said, an amused smile on her face, "remember the time when we went to --"

"Uh, right," Tenten said cutting in, "just show me where the office is."

"Right," Sakura said brightly, "I'll drop you off there first before I go to class."

"Darn, I was hoping to skip the first day of school," Tenten said jokingly.

"Nope, I'm freely giving up five minutes of my time to take you to the office," Sakura said haughtily.

"Oh thank you o-high-and-mighty," Tenten said mockingly, "how shall I ever repay you?"

Sakura struck a thinking pose, "How about you eat with me during lunch and I'll show you around?"

"Deal."

Glancing around the halls in slight wonder, Tenten sighed. It was so…nice and _clean_. At her old school, the walls were crumbling, lockers were molding, and the school was ran by two rival gangs. Yeah, it was in the ghettos.

And this, she decided happily, was _much_ better than the ghettos. The only good thing about her old school was that she could do anything and get away with everything she wanted to. The curriculum was decent, but it was hardly considered excellent.

Seeing the sign that marked the main office, Sakura nodded towards the door and gave a small wave. "Maybe I'll see you in one of my classes," she had said before disappearing in the crowd.

So then it was her…Tenten…standing in the middle of the doorway in part awe and fairly nervous. How was she supposed to act? Private schools were _much_ different than public schools, right? What if she got in trouble on the first day of school? What if she got expelled?

So entwined in her thoughts, she failed to see a hand reach around her to grasp the door handle.

"Are you going to move?"

Tenten glanced up, obviously surprised by the distant, cold tone she was being spoken to.

"Why don't you ask politely?" She asked, her temper rising slightly.

"Why don't _you _be polite and stop gawking in the middle of the doorway."

Tenten narrowed her eyes stubbornly, "Why should I?"

"Are you always this stubborn?"

"Perhaps," Tenten replied, smartly. Although she knew she was being childish, this guy really did need to learn some manners! So what if he was decently, well, really good looking? Long hair? What was that about? And his eyes? Scary!

They seemed pupil-less. Ugh.

"Well?" the pupil-less, longhaired irritated guy asked, "Are you going to move?"

"Maybe," she answered petulantly. By this time, a crowd of, what she assumed, new students were waiting behind the bickering pair.

"Fine," Tenten grumbled, "but only because I want to."

With that said, Tenten huffed as she grabbed the handle and turned, defiantly stepping through the doorway. Her first five minutes in this new school and she already made a scene. O goodie.

* * *

"We're h-here," Hinata said, gesturing towards the growing crowd outside the office.

Ino nodded her head slowly, tucking a strand of blond hair nervously behind her ear. It was just another school, right?

"Thanks," Ino murmured, faintly wondering what the growing mass of new students was about. Was there something blocking the door? Or were there really that much students that they had to wait outside?

"Oh," Ino heard Hinata muttered softly, "N-Neji?"

Ino glanced up to see Hinata walk hesitantly forward, then stepped back towards her in indecision. "I-I'll see you l-later."

Nodding in agreement, Ino sighed as she looked down the line. What was the problem? Seeing nothing but rows of heads and impatient gestures, she caught sight of the reason for the blockage. It seemed that a couple decided to stand _right in front_ of the main office to bicker. Idiots.

Tapping her foot impatiently, Ino thought of all the time she was wasting. She could be putting her books away, rearranging her locker, finding her classes, starting her--

"Finally," she muttered softly. The line started moving.

Getting to the front desk, the secretary glanced lazily over the counter. "Name?"

"Ino Yamanako."

Shuffling through a thin stack of papers, Ino watched as the secretary grabbed one by the corner and held it loosely towards her. "Locker number one thirty-two."

"Thanks," Ino muttered as she grabbed the paper. It took fifteen minutes to get this little slip of paper. It was her schedule.

_Homeroom teacher: Mr. Asuma Sarutobi_

_Room: 201_

_First Period: Economics_

_Second Period: Brit Lit._

_Break_

_Third Period: Club_

_Fourth Period: A.P. Calculus_

_Study Hall_

"Blah, blah, blah," Ino muttered faintly. Why did she have to be enrolled in such a hard school again? Moving to the side to avoid a cluster of freshmen, Ino smiled faintly. At least _she_ wasn't freaking out in confusion.

"Locker one thirty-two," Ino mumbled softly, "one thirty-two."

Finding the row that seemed to be getting higher than the previous one, Ino almost cried. She was only at locker sixty-seven.

"Um, excuse me," Ino asked a random person, "is locker one thirty-two at the end of the hall?"

"I'm not sure," the girl answered, shaking her head, "I'm sorry. I'm new too."

Ino glanced carefully at the girl. "You know, you look familiar."

"Uh," she said, her face flushing slightly, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah," Ino said absentmindedly, "maybe I'm just wrong."

The girl nodded vigorously in agreement.

"So," Ino asked, trying to make conversation while scanning the lockers, "what's your name?"

"Tenten," the girl replied, following Ino's example, "I'm a Senior. And you?"

"Same," Ino said, then quickly adding, "and the names Ino. Ino Yamanaka."

"Oh," Tenten replied, looking pleased at the fact that she met another new Senior, "that's cool."

"Yeah."

A momentary pause passed between them as they looked around their new school; clean halls, nice looking lockers, and groups of idle chatting teenagers.

"I'm lost," Ino murmured truthfully as they continued to walk through the halls.

Tenten gave a wistful glance at the passing locker numbers. "Me too."

"So what do we do?" Ino asked, a hesitant smile on her face.

Tenten glanced around at the other students, some old, some new. "Well," Tenten said after a moment, "since we're both lost and have no clue, want to be lost and clueless together?"

* * *

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly as he eyed his blond haired friend. "Naruto, what are you doing?"

Back against his locker with his arms wrapped casually around the waist of a petite brunette, Naruto grinned lazily in reply. "Oh come one Sasuke, it starts today?"

Watching as the girl pouted and entwined her arms around Naruto in a tighter embrace, Sasuke rolled his eyes in disgust. "Today," Sasuke replied coldly, "and now."

"Aw, Sasuke, you're no fun," Naruto joked, but loosened his grip anyway, "couldn't we start it later?"

"No."

"How about next month?"

"No."

"How about after this week?"

"No."

"How about tomorrow?"

Eyes narrowed warningly. "No."

Naruto rolled his eyes, giving the brunette a quick kiss before she left. "Geez Sasuke, you're really talkative today."

"Hn."

"If only other people could see the real you," Naruto crooned, turning around and unlocking his locker swiftly.

"The real me?" Sasuke asked, an amused smirk on his face.

"Yeah," Naruto said, grabbing a couple of books before slamming his locker shut, "the egotistical, popular-hungry, stoic faced, m--"

"I get it," Sasuke interrupted, an annoyed look on his face, "but you do know I only do it because of I--"

"I know, I know," Naruto mumbled, "you just want to out do Itachi."

Sasuke's eyes glinted in resentment, "And I will."

"I don't get it," Naruto mumbled, shaking his head, "why do you care so much?"

"Because," Sasuke seethed softly, "I will be better than him."

"Does your pride really mean that much?" Naruto asked, a doubtful look displayed on his face.

"Yes."

Naruto nodded, resuming his usual care-free grin as he turned to walk away. "Who knows?" Sasuke heard as Naruto whispered faintly, his back faced towards him as he left, "Perhaps you'll see that your pride isn't everything."

Sasuke smirked at the comment and resumed walking towards his homeroom. "We'll see."

* * *

"I knew you would be here."

Shikamaru lazily looked up from his crossed arms, lifting his head from his desk. "Hey Neji." Giving a tired yawn, he stretched and watched with scrutinizing eyes as fellow students began trickling into the once abandoned classroom.

Sitting beside him in the two seat desk, Neji slightly frowned. "Why so early?"

"Didn't feel like being pestered by the girls on the first day of school. Too troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. "Especially with the whole pact thing."

Neji nodded. Resting his head on the palm of his hand, his pale orbs narrowed. "We have new people."

Shikamaru's eyebrow rose slightly. "Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Checking them out?"

Neji rolled his eyes. "No."

Shikamaru smirked. "Good, because Sasuke would be on your case in less than a minute. You know how he is and he would never let _you_ live it down if you ended up breaking our 'agreement'."

The Hyuuga prodigy sighed. "I know."

"So what is she like?"

Staring at the smug looking Shikamaru, Neji blinked. "What?"

The lazy Senior shook his head. "Nevermind."

* * *

Naruto walked idly through the hallways, heading towards his homeroom. Smiling cheerfully and waving at random people, he suddenly felt a body impact with his.

"O-oh!" He heard a feminine voice squeak. Naruto grinned as he looked towards the ceiling, one arm behind his head. Oh man, he thought as he rolled his eyes slightly. He hoped it wasn't one of his crazed fan girls hoping to touch him again.

"Here," he said politely, yet not too friendly. Right now, girls were only good far away. Look, but no touch.

As she tentatively grabbed his hand for help, he sighed. Geez, this girl was so slow.

Naruto glanced down, slightly interested at seeing who wanted to bang into him so badly. He was stunned at what he saw.

Pale eyes. Pale lavender eyes. They were beautiful.

"O-oh," she muttered once again in her high, clear voice, "I-I'm so s-sorry, Naruto."

Staring into her eyes in wonder, he snapped out of his stupor. Oh, right. His name was Naruto. She was talking to him.

"No problem."

She was probably one of those quiet, timid, shy types who wanted to date him, or at least admired him, but knew she would never have a chance. And he definitely wasn't interested anyway.

Her clothes? Her cargos that she was wearing was loose and baggy, not a bit of clinginess on them. Her sweater too, was way too baggy. He liked some figure on his girls.

But still, he had to admit she was a little bit cute…for his standards anyway.

Hoping that she wouldn't get the courage and try to make small talk with him, he was surprised as _she _was the one trying to leave abruptly.

"We-well, Naruto, I-I guess I-I'll see you l-later."

Opening his mouth to ask what her name was, as courtesy, he turned around to see her duck into the crowd, almost out of sight.

He turned again as he heard her faint whisper, "Bye."

And in the next instant, she was gone.

* * *

**VxS**

Alright guys, two of the couple have met, so what about the other two? Don't worry, it will be in the other chapter! These first chapters are just sort of a reference point and later, hopefully all the scenes will be able to mesh and not be separated into different slots like so.

Thanks for reading!

I would like to thank the following:

**everlastingxwish; If To See The World; vickitori; anime girl987; everlasting memories; HeartAngel; I C E R E L L E; susakuru; kimbie-animegal-saskanechi-...; Blondes-4-naruto; ladyaymie; sdrowkcab gnikaeps ekil I; Crystal Koneko; OosezZ; saki-kun; tsukigana; MisSs005; tiffanylicis; hyugagirl09; lilaznangel5543; katty-kat; ShamanShadow; Kuyaga**

for reviewing and getting me motivated enough to post this second chapter. Hehe.


	3. Of Daydreams, Clubs and Name Calling

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

_You guys are amazing, seriously. I told myself I would just _have_ to update if I reached the 50 reviews mark and you guys did it. I almost contemplated just leaving at two chapters, but here's the third._

_Thanks to:_

LunarRose73

unexpection - who leaves cute reviews about all of my fiction

MM-Kokopelli

the waffle

TejiLuver - who is my fellow Neji/Tenten & Naruto/Hinata lover (heck yah!)

k i n d h a l o

Sirona of Arabia

tomboy901

saki-kun

ladyaymie

mtm123

FormerAurora - who has been a _fabulous_ reader and reviewer of almost all my works.

MisSs005

animesweetie

KinjuSakura

Kuyaga

everlasting memories - who is another of my fave reviewers

aedsax shiroyuki

morelove

FalconFire

sasukuru

tsukigana

BloodHeron

.Rainmoon.

nightingale520

starlight15 - thanks for trying to motivate me! haha.

_So to all of you who had been waiting, here it is. Sorry for taking so long. Also, this chapter is the longest chapter yet...even though there's only three. Hope you like it!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Of Daydreams, Clubs and Name Calling**

As the last chime of the bell rang, homeroom had begun. Sitting with her shoulders squared, legs crossed, and back as straight as a ruler, Sakura waited for her teacher patiently. Pink hair held back by a white barrette to match her uniform shirt, she sighed softly as she glanced around. Seeing the previous students from last year chat amongst each other and the newer students exchange nervous glances, she eyed the familiar figure of a dark-haired boy.

"Hey, hey!"

Turning towards the loud disturbance since she had started this school, also known as Naruto, she gave him a small frown. "What Naruto?"

The blond boy gave her a grin. "Hey, Sakura! We're in the same class!" Taking a seat in front of her, he rested his arms on her desk as he faced her. "What's up?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing, Naruto. You?"

Naruto gave her a thoughtful look. "Well, you see, I have a question to ask you."

"Alright," Sakura said slowly, tilting her head, "what? And if you're going to ask me out, my answer is--"

"No," he interrupted quickly, "I know." Sakura just nodded and he began slowly. "Well you see, there's this new girl." Pausing as he looked to glance behind him in a suspicious manner, he tilted his head forward. Sakura gave an interested 'mhm' as she waited for him to continue. "And well, can you get me her name?"

Sakura's eyebrow rose. "You want me to get her name? You don't know it?"

Naruto scratched his head. "Well you see, I didn't really have the time. She just sort of walked away." He frowned slightly at the memory. "But she was the one who crashed into me! I swear it!"

Confused, Sakura nodded slowly. "O-kay, but why do you need me to get it?"

He shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not interested. I just want to know her name."

"Right," she answered, a small smirk lighting her features. "If you weren't interested, you wouldn't need to ask _me_ to ask for _her_ name to give to _you_."

Naruto shook his head fervently. "No, no, but I'm not!"

Glancing at the questioning looks that Naruto and she were getting, Sakura tried to hush him. "Okay, okay, I'll make you a deal. Only if you're interested in her, I'll get you the new girl's name. If not, then I won't." Shrugging, she gave him a smug smile. "And you better be honest."

Two hands quietly planted firmly on her desk beside her arms. "About what?"

Startled, Sakura looked up towards the one and only 'spiky haired stoic ice-box'. As green eyes stared into dark intense eyes, her mouth dropped slightly. As smart as Sakura Haruno was known for, nothing could have helped her in this situation. She tried the most intelligible thing that came to mind.

"Huh?" she asked weakly.

"Naruto, why are you talking to her for?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowing. "Were you asking out another girl?"

Naruto gave a timid grin. "Of course not, Sasuke! Why would I ask Sakura out when every time she just says 'no'?" Sakura's head lowered, her pink hair covering her grin.

"And besides," he continued quite loudly, "I wouldn't even be able to date since we agreed on that pa--"

"Paying attention so none of us gets AIDS is smart," Sasuke interrupted calmly. "I know."

The blond boy looked troubled. "What? Is that what we agreed on?"

"No dating? Agreed? What?" Sakura looked between both boys curiously.

Naruto, finally remembering that he was talking to a _girl_, he snapped his mouth close. Sasuke just glared at him, wishing he could somehow seriously maim the blond haired idiot without the pink haired girl becoming suspicious. Goodness knows how much Naruto had already said!

"What he meant," Sasuke replied casually, "was that he needed to focus more on school. You know, since it _is_ his Senior year and he doesn't want to _fail_." And with that, he gave Naruto a satisfying kick to the shin. "Right, Naruto?"

Naruto whined, rubbing his shin slightly. "Ah come on, Sasuke, my grades aren't that bad!"

Giggling at the scene the two made, Sakura could only shake her head in wonder. They were in their last year of high school and they still acted like elementary kids!

"Maybe not," Sakura said with a smile, "but I agree with Sasuke. You should pay more attention to your school work than those air headed, bimbo type girls you usually date." Glancing towards Sasuke, she found his onyx eyes trained on her as he gave her a stiff nod.

Naruto gave her a wink, a fox-like grin covering his face. "But Sakura, you know you're the only girl for me." A pause. "Ow, Sasuke, what was _that _for?"

Rolling her eyes, she pressed her lips firmly to keep herself from laughing. "My offer still stands, Naruto."

"Oh, huh? Oh yeah, sure," Naruto replied nervously, his bright eyes dancing from Sasuke to her and back again. "I'll uh, see you later Sakura!" And with that, the bell rang, signaling homeroom to be over. Their teacher never even made it to the door.

* * *

Shikamaru dragged his feet in slowly, his posture laid back and slouched. Giving his usual 'troublesome' remark to his teacher when asked why he was late, he gave a smirk when the usual rounds of, 'he is so cute!', or 'Shikamaru is way to cool!', and even 'I so wish I could be like him!' comments started. 

Making his way to a seat towards the back to most likely sleep without being caught, his ears caught many things being said before dropping in a chair. Eyeing the two girls who had turned towards him to engage small talk and flirt, his lips curled in a small smile before resting his cheek in his arm. He yawned.

"Oh, Shika! You are just _so_ cute!" one squealed.

He sighed as he heard a burst of whispers erupt once more. Envious ones. Cooing ones. Annoyed ones?

Singling this person out, his commenter's voice was low, but still clear, and spoke of immediate disgust. "You are such a loser."

Used to hearing such comments from jealous boys, Shikamaru smirked as he twisted in his chair sideways slowly to give a cynical remark in return. But as he turned to glare at the commenter, his lazy eyes widened slightly at the spoken offender.

It was a girl.

* * *

Naruto saw that girl from the hallway again. And she wasn't even looking at him. Seemingly avoiding him, to be exact. It annoyed him to no end. 

He casually strode to his homeroom, three minutes after the bell, and was surprised to see her in his next class, chatting idly with that dog obsessed boy, Kiba Inuzuka, in the front row. Actually, it seemed that only Kiba was doing the talking. The mysterious girl just seemed to be nodding and smiling faintly in attentiveness. How polite.

Smirking in satisfaction, Naruto plopped down in a seat not too far, ignoring the flirtatious calls for his attention. Well, until the blond goddess of Hokage High, otherwise known as Temari, walked in. Strutting calmly towards him in her strategically worn mini-dress and three inch heels, she leaned gracefully against his desk as she gave him a coy smile.

"Why good morning, Naruto," she practically purred. Blue eyes rove appreciatively around her curves.

Naruto grinned. "Good morning to ya too."

"So where have you been this whole summer?" the female blond asked, pouting cutely, "I was getting worried you guys had a vacation without me."

"Me?" Naruto returned, the epitome of innocence, "I would never. We were just hanging around at Sasuke's for a bit."

"We?" Temari asked. "As in the Elite four?"

"Yup," he said enthusiastically. "It was good guy downtime. Ya know, since this is our last year and all."

A thin eyebrow raised as another smile graced her lips. "So what did you boys talk about, hm? Colleges, cars, _girls_?"

Naruto smirked, his grin fox-like. "Yup, you know it babe."

"Oh?" she asked, a smug smile on, "Any girl in particular?"

"Any…girl?" his lips twisted and eyebrows narrowed in thought. _Hmm_. Bright eyes strayed to a certain dark-haired girl three seats in front of him, two rows over. She knew _his_ name, so why couldn't he figure out hers?

Oh, right, Naruto thought idly, almost _everyone _probably knew him. Not to be boastful, of course. It was just how it was. Eyes traveling back to the mysterious girl before him in another inspection, Naruto's eyes traveled from her ragged, bobbed hair to her clothes. Short, dark hair. Pale, lavender eyes. Cute, petite nose. Fair, porcelain skin. Big, baggy clothes…

Now where had he seen her before? She just looked _so_ familiar. Maybe he should have taken up Sakura's offer after all. This itch in his fur was killing him. Scratching his head in a thoughtful manner, he failed to see the perfectly manicured hand waving in his face impatiently.

"Naruto? He_-llo_! Geez, stop staring at nothing!"

Jolted from Temari's voice, he hurriedly stated, "No one! Absolutely no one!"

A confused look crossed her face. "Huh?"

"Oh," Naruto said sheepishly, noting all eyes were on them two, "Sorry about that. I was just day--"

"Dreaming, Naruto?" Jiraiya finished, a leery grin on his face in the front of the class. "As much as you must find Temari interesting, I would appreciate it if you two would save your flirtations for later." He eyed the suddenly bashful Naruto and the pouty Temari before giving a hearty chuckle and turning to write notes on the board.

Naruto didn't even want to guess what his pervy teacher was thinking.

**XoXoXoXo**

"Lunch! Lunch, lunch, lunch," Naruto cheerfully chanted, his arms full with the food he had just bought.

Sasuke's nose wrinkled in plain disgust. "I can't believe you actually eat that crap."

The blond head feigned a look of hurt. "But it's so cheap for a lot of food! I don't care! I'll eat--Sakura!"

Onyx eyes narrowed. "What?"

Naruto looked past his friend, waving at a pink-haired girl behind him. "Hey, hey Sakura! I gotta talk to you!" Throwing his contents on their usual table, he took off with one last glance. "Hey, Sasuke, can you watch that for me?"

Sasuke just grunted before sitting down.

Making a bee-line in Sakura's direction, he grabbed her arm before rushing her to the side of the cafeteria. "Okay, okay, I give. I'm interested. Now can you _please_ find out her name?"

Sakura sighed, slightly annoyed. "Naruto, you're annoying. I just lost my place in the lunch line because of you." She huffed, blowing a stray strand upwards.

"I'll give you some food," he offered, "I have tons."

"Alright, alright," Sakura said, waving her hand, "so describe this 'mysterious girl'. And make this quick," she added.

Naruto scratched his head. "Right. So she's kinda small."

Sea green eyes rolled in annoyance. "Wow, big help."

"No, and you see, she has dark hair." Lips twisted. "And it's short."

She nodded. "Right, right."

"She's more cute than pretty."

"Mhm."

"And she has these really amazing eyes. Pale, lavender eyes."

"Okay."

"She kind of stutters, though."

"Alright."

"And her voice is kind of high, I guess. But it's still nice."

"And?"

"And she wears baggy clothes all the time."

Eyebrows furrowed, Sakura frowned. "Short, dark hair. Pale, unique eyes. Is petite, stutters, and wears baggy clothes all the time…" She snapped her fingers then looked him straight in the eye. "Naruto, you're such an idiot."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Huh? What? Did I miss something?"

She shook her head. "I can't believe it Naruto, all this time. Gosh! How dense can you be?"

The blond scratched his hair once more. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Naruto, you've known her for like…ever!" Sakura exclaimed. "My goodness, I shouldn't even help dense people like you!"

"No, no," he protested earnestly, "help dense people like me!"

"With what?" interrupted an angry voice.

Sakura and Naruto both looked up and gulped. "Um, nothing, I mean, well, Naruto was talking about math! You know," she jabbed him in the ribs, "cuz' he's just so bad at it and he's just so _dense_."

Sasuke eyed the two suspiciously, not believing a word the pretty pink-haired girl said. "I don't buy it. Sell me another."

"But it's the truth!" Naruto objected, crossing his fingers behind his back. "It wasn't anything that important."

Sasuke gave Sakura a lingering stare before turning to Naruto and grabbing him buy his collar. "Strike two," he muttered before dragging Naruto towards their table.

* * *

Neji's eyes flashed, his cold demeanor slowly dissipating with every passing second into anger. "You guys are a bunch of idiots!" he yelled. Watching the martial arts club freeze at his voice, he eyed them all with distaste. "You all fight like a bunch of girls," he seethed. 

"How the hell are we even going to be able to compete in the annual Konoha competition with a bunch of imbeciles like you?" Neji continued to rage, "This makes me sick, you are all a bunch of failures. I want to see all of you working twice as hard as you are now and I _will_ hold you back after school. Last period or not, you still have to work hard before you can go home. I bet that the next girl that would come walking through these doors could beat the cra--"

"Um, excuse me!"

Glaring over at the sound of a feminine voice interrupting his lecture, he was annoyed to find a girl standing at the entrance of the gym. A confused look adorned her face. "Um, am I in the right place?" she asked. "The gym? There's supposed to be some sort of club that I'm interested in joining."

"It depends, oh beautiful flower," Lee replied joyfully from his place on the mat, not a bit fazed at Neji's previous yelling, "on what club you wish to join."

Lips twisting in a slight frown, Neji noted she looked a little familiar.

"There are two clubs in the same place, at the same time? What are they?"

"It depends," Lee said once more enthusiastically before Neji could answer, "whether you wish to join the youthful, dynamic martial arts club, or Neji's fan-girl club!" Motioning to the bleachers scattered with whispering, giggly girls with some who started glaring at the girl for interrupting the o-so-hot-even-when-he's-mad Neji Hyuuga, Lee turned back to the obviously confused dark-haired flower.

"Um…I meant the martial arts club," she answered.

Neji finally stepped in, straining to get a better look from across the gym. "What do you most excel at."

"Weapons," she replied confidently.

"Any in particular?"

"I do all."

His eyebrow rose. "Oh? And how exactly accurate are you in throwing." Watching her face brighten instantly, she gave him a smug grin.

"One hundred percent."

"Taijutsu skills?"

"Above average."

Neji nodded, his temper cooled slightly by the news. "Your name?"

"Tenten," she answered coolly.

"Is this your first time here?"

"Yes."

"Then you can sit on the bleachers and watch."

Tenten automatically protested. "But I want to start _today_. Now. And besides, it seems like you need more experience fighters than you have at this moment."

"Are you always this disrespectful?" he asked coldly, referring to the interruption.

"Only when I want to," she replied stubbornly, a sense of déjà vu washing over her. Eyeing the long-haired, muscled boy, whom seemed to be the president of the club, Tenten almost gasped. He was the pushy, arrogant guy from this morning! Alright, so perhaps he wasn't arrogant…yet. But most guys like him were. Psh, pretty boys.

"Well, Tenten," Neji said smirking, his tone reeking authority, "you want to practice? You practice with me." Then he added arrogantly, "If you can."

Fingering the tips of her slightly dull-from-use weapons, she shot him a catty smile. "With pleasure."

**XOXOXO**

Forty-five minutes and two water bottles later, Tenten was drenched with sweat lying face-up on the floor, her chest heaving. Feeling every muscle in her body scream in agony when she so much as breathed, Tenten was not too keen on the idea of having to get up and walk a couple blocks home with Sakura. Stupid long-haired, pretty boy.

"Pretty good," Neji said, his face right above hers, "for the first day of practice." Thin lips were twisted in a superior smirk. Tenten wanted to kick him. "Do you give?"

Knowing the sight of defeat when it stared her right in the face, literally, she rolled her eyes and sighed. "For now," she conceded, but _only_ for now.

Neji nodded before straightening. "Good." And with that last remark, he walked towards the boy's locker room leaving a fuming Tenten behind him.

"Jerk!" she yelled, willing herself to get up. Cursing the pale-eyed icebox a dozen colorful names, she stopped and blinked in surprise as a hand was stretched out to help her. She looked up.

"Need some help?"

Nodding, she took his hand gingerly and was pulled upwards in one swift motion. "Uh, thanks," Tenten said, flushing slightly. "I'm not usually caught this vulnerable."

The boy smiled. "I figured. You don't look like a pushover." He paused, running a hand through his dark hair. "I was watching you during practice."

Tenten blinked again in surprise. "Oh?"

"Yeah," he said honestly, "and it looks like you're pretty good."

She smiled. "You think? I don't know, Neji's a really good fighter." Glancing wistfully at her scattered weapons, she missed the dark look that passed the boy's face. Turning back to him with a small smile, she offered him her hand. "My name's Tenten. Yours?"

He shot her a confident grin. "Sai."

"Wow, like the weapon?" she asked, her brown eyes lit.

"Yeah, my parents are martial artists and are totally weapon crazy," he replied, looking slightly bashful.

She nodded appreciatively. "That's pretty cool. I'm quite a weapons fanatic myself."

Sai smiled. "How about I walk you to your locker before they close the gym," he offered, walking to the bleachers and picking up her bag, "and don't worry about your stuff, I'll carry it."

Tenten flushed, a small grin on her face at his thoughtfulness. "Er, thanks. I usually don't allow guys to, but since I'm really tired…"

He nodded. "No problem." Slinging her bag easily over his shoulder, he began striding towards the door. Dark eyes glanced back, waiting for her to catch up.

She jogged towards him, her cheeks flushing once more at his thoughtfulness. "How chivalrous," Tenten murmured quietly, ignoring her screaming muscles at every jolt.

"So," he started easily when she fell into step, "what did you think about our club?" Giving her a sideways glance, he added. "And did you have fun meeting one of the biggest jerks at our school?" he asked, his tone light and coal eyes innocent. Punching her arm playfully when she shot him a sideways glance and smile, Sai cocked his head and winked. "It's alright, you can tell me." Smirking when she nodded lightly and laughed, Sai shifted her bag slightly on his shoulder as the bun-haired girl started to rave about the "arrogant jerk". Glancing back, his eyebrows raised as pale eyes were trained on him, seething in rage.

Sai shrugged and lifted the gym bag on his shoulder higher. What was _his_ problem?

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Sakura said twenty minutes later, tossing her long hair, "you went to the gym." 

Tenten nodded, her face tiredly vacant. "Check."

"And you interrupted the captain…"

"Check."

"…While he was giving a _lecture_?"

"Check."

Emerald eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you _crazy_?"

"Che-- wait a minute." Tenten shook her head, tapping her temple with her pointer. "Nope, I don't think I am." Shifting her bag to comfortably rest between her neck and shoulder blade, the dark haired girl sighed. "I think _he _is, though. Seriously."

Sakura shot her a sideways glance. "Who?"

"The long haired ice-box," came a monotone drawl.

A pause. "Why?"

"Because," Tenten groaned, rolling her neck to crack a couple of stiff joints, "he went all martial-arts-taikwando-judo-my-eyes-are-seriously-hot-when-I'm-fighting on me."

The pink-haired girl was quiet, unsure as of what to say to that last comment. "…Uh-huh. Okay."

"Yeah…" Tenten trailed off, "So anyway, something else happened."

"Mhm," Sakura hummed, her head slightly tilted.

Tenten inhaled slowly. "Well after practice I could hardly even breath and was lying on the floor when this extremely nice, and not to mention kinda cute, guy helped me up and walked me to my locker," she exhaled quickly, a tinge of pink staining her cheeks.

Sakura grinned, her attention focused directly on Tenten. "And?"

"His name is Sai," Tenten confessed, a small smile lighting her face.

Bright eyes widened. "Wha--"

"Sakuraaaa!"

"--Oh no, not again." A small sigh escaped thin lips. Turning towards the blond, clueless abomination coming towards her at a speed track stars would be jealous of, Sakura groaned. "What _now_?"

"Please, please, please," Naruto begged, his breathing slightly ragged from the sprint. "Tell me who it is! I promise, I'll leave you al--"

"Na-ru-to," Sakura emphasized loudly, her words unheard by the babbling boy, "can you please--"

"And if you just tell me then I'll be able to--"

"Can you just--"

"Alright, fine, I might be a little interested," the blond continued to ramble, clasping her hands between his, "but I don't like her--"

"Naruto, I don't get what this girl has that you want so bad as to grovel at her feet for it," a low voice interrupted. Narrowing his dark eyes at the girl in question then to Naruto, Sasuke smirked. "And she's too smart to be interested in _you_."

Naruto snorted and softly 'harrumphed' as he crossed his arms, his lips in a scowl. "And what's that supposed to mean, huh?"

Sakura inwardly swallowed at his remark, her heart pounding. Could that possibly be a compliment she had just heard? "Um, h-hi Sasuke," she stammered out nervously, tucking a couple of stray strands behind her ear. His dark gaze landed on her once more.

"Why does he keep bothering you," he asked flatly, the question more like a statement.

Green eyes glanced towards Naruto. He was shaking his head violently, sending waves of blond hair flying.

"Um, no reason," she replied, slightly confused.

Sasuke's gaze narrowed. "Is it about a girl, by any chance?"

Watching Naruto fly into a fit of head shaking and hands crossing in an 'X' sign repeatedly, she stammered out, "Er, n-no."

He gave her an 'I-don't-believe-you' look. "Stay away from my knuckleheaded friend," Sasuke finally said, eyeing Sakura with onyx eyes.

"What?! He's the one who comes to _me_!" Sakura protested, wanting to scream in frustration.

A short pause. "Then avoid him."

"Don't be stupid," she replied.

"How am I being stupid?" he asked, slight amusement in his voice.

"Because that's what you are," she paused, "stupid."

"Idiot," he shot back.

"Loser."

"Dork."

"Imbecile."

"Priss."

"Pratt."

Sasuke paused once more as his face twisted in thought. "…This is stupid!" he yelled after a moment.

"Like _you_!" Sakura childishly yelled in return.

Turning abruptly, he grabbed the protesting Naruto as he turned away. His cheeks were flushed slightly. "You're lucky I don't hit girls."

"Oh what are you, ten? Come on," she exclaimed, "bring it on!" Raising her fist in a threatening manner, she watched the spiky haired boy with narrowed eyes until he rounded the corner ahead of them.

"Wait a minute," Tenten said, trailing off slightly, "isn't that…"

"Yeah," Sakura sighed, answering her friend's unfinished question, "we live on the same street." They walked casually as they rounded the corner. "I see him almost every day."

"Oh. How ironic."

"He's such a jerk."

"Mhm."

"He always--" A door slammed from a house beside them. The two girls looked at each other. "Think he heard that?" Sakura asked, her voice filled with mirth.

"I don't know…" Tenten replied, eyeing the expensive, detailed looking door, "but was it just me, or was he just flirting with you?"

Sakura flushed and made a face. "Eww."

Tenten slapped her arm. "Oh come on, what are you, seven?"

The pink-haired girl grinned as she rubbed her arm. "Maybe."

"And don't tell me you don't want him to like you," Tenten continued flatly, "I know you want him to." She paused. "It's so obvious." Glancing towards her friend in conformation, the curve on Sakura's thin lips were a dead give away. She knew it. "Well, then this should be interesting."

* * *

**VxS**

If this is in any way copying some sort of someone's fiction, then I'm sorry. Leave your comment in the box. Literally. These are my ideas and mine only.

But if anyone has any particular scene they would want me to write and add in the story, I'd be glad to think about it. No promises though.


End file.
